


Lady and The Tramp

by gvitars



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lady and The Tramp-esque, Love at First Sight, Out of Character, Romeo & Juliet-esque, a really bad story lol, by out of character i mean hyde is a little sweeter than usual so, crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvitars/pseuds/gvitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'See, I, myself, don't like you. I find you abrasive. But if I didn't know you, and I'd never talked to you, I'd think you were totally hot.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and The Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are the product of my imagination of are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.
> 
> This story is basically like the Disney movie 'Lady and The Tramp' but has a 'Romeo and Juliet'-esque forbidden love type thing. It's set to the point where Hyde has moved in, but there are a few changes. You'll figure out what they are. 
> 
> Also, this is my first T7S oneshot! I've only watched until the third to the last episode of season 7 once, so if there are any wrong details, please let me know! Also, be aware that this is kinda (read: extremely) shitty, lol. (You might as well ignore how Hyde is kinda out of character because that was intentional). Enjoy!

In Point Place, Wisconsin, there are only three distinct areas. The Western area consists of the burnouts, thugs, outcasts, hopeless dreamers, poor people, and overall, tramps. The Eastern area holds the classy, rich, and more fortunate ladies and gentlemen. In between is where the two are forced to intermingle, but of course, they found a few ways to separate themselves. Although, it's impossible to not find a 'Western' and an 'Eastern' forced to share the same air in schools, parks, and stores. Other than that, the two groups kept to their sides.

At Point Place High School, an El Camino decided to pull up and drive through the Eastern's area of the parking lot. The windows were rolled down and in the passenger window stuck out a bare butt. On it was written, 'KISS MY ASS Y-EASTS'. The truck drove past a few people of the main crowd of the Easterns: Jackie Burkhart, Michael Kelso, and Fez.

"I hope that was a female ass, because I quite enjoyed that show," Fez grinned as he crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on the disappearing ass.

Kelso smiled perversely and held up his hand for Fez to hi-five. "You speak the truth, friend."

Jackie rolled her eyes and took Kelso's arm off her shoulders as if it were a dirty sock. "You two are absolute pigs."

In the El Camino, Eric Forman plopped himself down on the passenger seat as he pulled up his pants. "So, am I part of the top group of the Westerns now?"

Donna was giggling madly where she was seated in the middle. "Did you see the look on Fez's face? Oh my God, he was enjoying the hell out of your moon show!"

"You're in, bud. Glad to have you in." Steven Hyde smirked and responded to Eric's request for a fist-bump. "Next time, don't shave. The sun was reflecting off that thing like a mirror."

Eric frowned and huffed, looking away to the window as Hyde and Donna were laughing hysterically.

Administration officials were very aware of the separation between the Western and Eastern kids. Originally, there had been schools specifically for both regions, but after a few riots that have gotten out-of-control, the only way for that to all stop was to unite the two. Sadly, it didn't work as planned because no matter what, the Westerns and Easterns would never work out their insignificant differences. 

Hyde, the resident badboy, decided he would actually come to school today. He walked inside the World History classroom with the heels of his boots clacking against the floor, garnering attention from every student in the room, including the teacher. It wasn't often that Hyde would show up to school.

"Ah, Mr. Hyde. I'm...  _glad_ you decided to show up today, even if you are extremely late," Mr. Fletcher greeted with a forced smile. "I need to talk to you."

Hyde looked at him blankly for a long moment before sauntering up to his desk, stuffing his thumbs in his jeans. He raised his eyebrow up. "What's up?"

Mr. Fletcher cleared his throat and tentatively glanced up at Hyde before speaking. "Since you haven't been here for many days at a time, your grades have been falling."

"Yeah, I know that." Hyde scoffed as if this wasn't something new to him. "Anything else?"

"You're barely passing your other classes, but this one you're struggling with. If you don't get your grade up to at least a C, I'm going to have to fail you and you'll have to repeat the 12th grade."

It was hard to say what Hyde was really feeling with his sunglasses on, but his anger was visible with his furrowed eyebrows, tight jaw, and the veins starting to show on his arms. "Are you sure you'll have to fail me?" He clenches his fists threateningly.

"Mr. Hyde, the threat of your physical strength will not be tolerable in this situation. You  _must_ pass this class in order to move on as a senior. And to see that you'll take this seriously, I'm assigning you a tutor," Mr. Fletcher said sternly, keeping his eyes and voice steady.

"Fuck," Hyde muttered as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "And who the hell will that be?"

Mr. Fletcher shot him a pleased smile as he beckoned a student up from their seat. Hyde looked around to see who it could be and his muscles loosened in shock as he saw who it was.

"Your tutor will be Michael Kelso."

Kelso, thinking he was going to get praised for his good looks today, let his jaw fall open in horror. He looked to Hyde with disgust and then to the few Easterns in the classroom who were staring at him with sympathy. Hyde, on the other hand, stood frozen in his spot. Teachers never dared to try to and bring a Western and an Eastern together for whatever reason.

"Mr. Fletch, you  _have_ to be kidding me."

But he wasn't kidding. The only reason he was doing this was because-

"It's Mr.  _Fletcher_. Plus, this will benefit both of you. Michael, you're behind on your volunteer hours for the year and you happen to have one of the highest grades in this class."

I was going to say that Mr. Fletcher's a new teacher, but that works too.

"Really?  _Kelso_? Are you sure you're not mistaking him with someone else?" Hyde asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Kelso agreed. He frowned after realizing what Hyde had meant. "Hey, I'm not  _that_ stupid! You're the one with a failing grade!"

"Exactly. Like I said, this'll work out for both of you. In order to get your hours in Michael, you'll need to tutor him about an hour, three days a week."

Kelso groaned and crossed his arms. "This is so dumb, but fine. I should get paid to do this; this is basically your job."

"It's sad it doesn't work that way, does it?" Mr. Fletcher joked with a smug smirk on his lips. Hyde glared at him and stormed out of the classroom once the bell had rung, car keys twirling around his finger furiously. Kelso watched him leave and sighed heavily. "Mr. Fletcher, how am I supposed to get him to talk to me? I don't even want to talk to  _him_."

"You just do."

 

*~*~*

 

"You have to do what?!" Donna shrieked. She's pacing back and forth by the El Camino with a bag of fries in her hand. Every time she passes by Eric, he takes one and munches on it happily. 

"I actually don't care that much. As long as Hyde has a crappy day, I'm stress-free," Eric shrugs, stuffing another fry in his mouth. "Although, I wouldn't hang around Hyde anymore if I were you, Donna. From now on, Hyde will be infected with Eastern luxuries and one day, we'll lose him to the rich snobs."

"Eric, I love you, but right now, I'd love it if you would shut up," Donna seethed, pointing a finger at Eric. He made a tight-lipped smile and chuckled. "Hey, at least we're saying what we want in this relationship out loud to each other now."

Ignoring Eric, Donna sighed in exasperation and placed her hands on her hips. "You have to be kidding me. This is a joke, right?"

"Nope," Hyde replied. He placed his fingers on his sunglasses, almost taking them off. 

"Whoa! Hyde's about to freak out! The shades are coming off, folks!" Eric cried.

"Eric," Donna warned. 

"You know I can't help it, Donna," Eric smiled carelessly. He patted Hyde's shoulder. "Look bud, you're just going to have to suck it up. You and I both know that the only way you'll get out of school faster is if you do as Mr. Fletcher says and let Kelso tutor you."

"Ah, speak of the Devil." Donna squinted her eyes, crossed her arms, and jutted out one of her hips. Kelso walks up to the group with much discomfort. All eyes are on Kelso and Hyde; an interaction between a Western and an Eastern has never been done or seen before.

"Hi," Kelso greeted timidly. With no response back, Kelso turned his focus to Hyde with more shyness. "I'm free after school today if that's okay. You just need to bring your school bag..."

"I don't own a bag man. I'll just borrow whatever you have," Hyde said in the same manner as before, which intimidated Kelso. 

"Um, okay. I'll meet you later..." With that, Kelso speed-walked away. Eric started to chortle out of nowhere and pointed at Kelso.

"Look at him! His feet are barely coming off the ground as he walks."

Donna smiles slightly and shakes her head at Eric's immaturity. "He does look like a penguin when he walks like that."

"I'm gonna hate this," Hyde groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

 

*~*~*

 

Jackie blew a little bit of air on her painted nails, smiling in satisfaction as they're already dried. "Thanks Fez." Jackie waved at Fez's retreating figure before shutting the door with her hip. She walks towards the kitchen, guiltily craving some ice cream. Her footsteps echo throughout the entire house. Jackie sighs, knowing she's home alone again. Her parents never seem to be around anymore. She's tried calling them several times and no one seems to answer the phone. 

It's been like that for a few days now. At first, Jackie thought it would be a good idea to throw a party the first day she realized they weren't home, which she did. After that, she dreaded to enter the empty house. 

She found a carton of chocolate ice cream and brought it upstairs to her bed. She placed an Olivia Newton-John record into her player and started to dig into her ice cream as Olivia crooned out a love song.

Jackie held onto the hope that her parents would return sometime soon. Not that she would admit it, though. To everyone else, including her boyfriend Kelso, Jackie is a strong young girl who can take care of herself and has a heart of steel.

Little does anyone know that it's the opposite.

 

*~*~*

 

"This isn't exactly my house, but I thought Jackie's empty house would be better than going to mine where there're seven annoying brothers and a- well, I'll just say she didn't get the family genes." Kelso pulled up to a large house - basically a mansion - with a seemingly fresh coat of light blue paint over it. Hyde stares up at it in awe, but covers up his interest with his usual detached expression.

"I've seen your sister before. She's an uggo," Hyde comments with a smirk. He hops out of the car and follows Kelso up the pathway to a large porch with a fancy chestnut-colored door. Kelso grins widely and nods. "Yeah, she is!"

Hyde rolls his eyes and surveys the interior of the house. He's passed by this house a few times before whenever he felt like egging a few of the Eastern's houses. He always assumed there would be tons of fancy things and a lot of people inside these mansions. Instead, it seems like a brand-new house; untouched and un-lived in.

"I know it looks empty, but that's only because Jackie," he smiles perversely, "my girlfriend, doesn't have siblings like I do. She's got parents, but they haven't been around a lot. They're probably too busy making a lot of money; I never asked."

Hyde furrows his eyebrows and frowns. "I never asked for a description of your girlfriend in the first place."

"Sorry. I go off randomly sometimes," Kelso apologized. "Let's go to the dining room."

Kelso plops his bag down in one of the chairs and starts to take out some of his work and textbooks.

"Time to tutor."

 

*~*~*

 

To Hyde's surprise, it wasn't that bad. He was expecting himself to punch the guy in the face after five minutes of being in his presence, but Kelso's company was tolerable to say the least. Except Easterns are Easterns, so it would be wrong to make sure Kelso knows just that.

"Uh, thanks man. I learned pretty well in that session," Hyde thanked awkwardly, trying not to sound too grateful.

Kelso smiles reluctantly and nods. "No problem, I guess. I'm gonna go ahead and get home. Do you need a ride?"

Hyde, taken aback by Kelso's offer, immediately declines. 

"Aren't you going to go hang out with your girlfriend or something?" He looks around the empty house once again. "She probably needs you or some shit."

Kelso snorts. "That's funny!" He smirks and whispers to Hyde, "I'm actually in another relationship with this cheerleader Jackie's friends with. And the best part? Jackie's less bitchy than usual so I have free reign!"

Without another word, Kelso bolts out of the house with his bag in tow. He scoffs and shakes his head. "Easterns. They're all the damn same."

Hyde sighs slowly as makes his way around the room, stopping at the French doorways that lead to the backyard. He takes out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.

Assuming it's okay since 'Jackie's' parents are seemingly never home, he opens the door. The backyard is nice; the grass is bright green and perfectly cut, there's a cute light blue shed in the corner, and the fences are white and picket. He takes out a cig and lights it, exhaling the smoke as he gazes at the small garden and hedges at the other side of the yard. 

He remembers a memory of his mother, Edna, when he was very young. Before everything went downhill, he used to watch his mother tend to a small garden in the front of their house. He used to be confused as to why his mother cared so much about making sure the flowers weren't wilting and that they got the right amount of water.

"When you find something you like more than you would expect, you want to make sure you take extra care of it as if every day is it's last day. You'll never know when it just might start to fade away."

And then after that, her words started to turn into insults, curses, and slurs, but he prefers not to remember all that. He lives with the Formans now; his old family is in the past now.

Hyde puts the stick back in his mouth, inhaling the smoke with peace of mind. He was enjoying the silence aside from the chirping crickets when he hears an odd sound coming from somewhere near him. Hyde straightens himself out and turns his head around to find a petite brunette sitting in a hammock between two moderately large trees. He can already guess that this is the 'Jackie' Kelso is always talking about.

He doesn't blame him; Jackie looks quite gorgeous. He's been with tons of chicks, but Jackie's beauty doesn't compare. He almost dropped his cigarette because of it. He's never met anyone with perfectly tan skin or mismatched eyes before. In fact, he's never felt this way when he first looks at a girl. It's such an un-Hyde thing to feel: butterflies (more like wasps) in his stomach, his heart beating rapidly, his cheeks burning. If Hyde knew anything about love, then this would be the feeling he feels right now.

Of course, he would  _never_ admit it. Never. Because that's the  _Hyde_ thing to do.

The girl - Jackie - looks up from a book she was reading and cocks her head slightly in curiosity. Hyde furrows his eyebrows, unsure of what he's feeling currently. She should be scared of him, shouldn't she? He's scruffy, smoking a cigarette in the wrong side of town, and wearing shades when it's obviously not sunny out. She should be screaming out of her lungs and beating him to death, right?

"Hi," Jackie acknowledges him with a polite smile. Hyde returns it with a strange smile and uncertainly steps closer to her. She doesn't flinch.

"Hey. Uh, I don't know if you know, but-"

"You're Hyde, the guy Michael's tutoring. I know." Her smile turns tight-lipped but attempts to keep it as if she were still happy. "He never bothered to tell me he was coming over, but it's okay. It's fine."

Hyde squints at her even though she can't see his eyes. Unconsciously, he hooks his glasses on his t-shirt and gives Jackie a look of permission to sit in the hammock with her, to which she accepts. He hitches his breath as he awkwardly positions himself so his hands are in his lap and his legs are hooking off the edge of the hammock. Jackie's entire left side of her body warms up Hyde's left side and he swears he's pissing his pants right now.

"You know Kelso's got a reputation for being a womanizer, right?" Hyde questions roughly without intending to. Jackie jumps a bit at the question and bites her lip. 

"Yes, but I choose to ignore it. If I become too clingy to him, he'll just leave." She shrugs and turns so her back is leaning against Hyde's side and her head is barely on his shoulder. 

Hyde suddenly remembers another memory, but Edna and Bud are in it too. He remembers thinking it was his fault his parents left him. He wasn't sure if he was ever needy for their attention, but it probably was one of the reasons. If it wasn't, he wouldn't have gotten beat up. 

"I know that feeling," Hyde agrees. He sighs heavily, shaking his head at how vulnerable he's being right now. This is  _completely unlike_ him, but he doesn't mind it one bit. It's barely been two minutes and this girl has made him more comfortable than he's ever felt before. 

Jackie giggles and Hyde can feel a snobby Eastern joke coming. "Of course you would, you're a  _Western_." She continues to giggle and Hyde rolls his eyes, huffing in protest. "It doesn't stop you from running in the house and giving me the count of three until you shoot at my back."

"Hey, I'm not  _that_ kind of Eastern! I'm better than that," Jackie protests. Hyde assumes this is the Jackie Kelso was talking about; the 'bitchy' girl.

"Oh, really? It seems like all you Easterns are the same," Hyde growls. He lifts himself off the hammock and glares at her. "All you people ever do is lounge around in your too-big mansions and spend hours counting your endless amounts of money. You people don't have to worry about shit. It makes me  _sick_." Hyde runs a hand through his curls and stares at his surroundings in disbelief. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I shouldn't even be here."

"Don't you  _dare_ question why you're here right now," Jackie berated, also getting out of the hammock. She points a finger at Hyde threateningly. "I saw the way you looked at me earlier."

Hyde rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, I thought you'd be a good fuck is what I thought," he replied venomously. "So does Kelso. That's all anyone ever thinks of you." Jackie bites her lip again and doesn't respond with a comeback. Hyde notices this and smirks pleasingly. "You flaunt your pretty little self around school like you own everything. SUre, you probably do, but in the end, no one's going to like you for it."

"Y-you don't mean that." Jackie's voice started to crack and she held onto the ends of her dress tightly, begging herself to not cry. "Don't talk to me like you're any different."

She watches Hyde's smile fall scarcely and sees her opening. "I see you walking around school like you own everything, too. You think you're  _so_ intimidating. Little do you know that everyone mocks you for being your parent's biggest mistake."

All of Hyde's Zen falls off his face and he slips his shades back on. The two stare off at each other for a while, a strong tension hanging over their heads.

"I could say the same to you," Hyde mutters loud enough for Jackie to hear. Before he leaves for good, he takes one more look at Jackie. She has a bittersweet expression on her face, and it almost breaks Hyde's heart. He shakes his head slightly; he shouldn't be feeling this way for someone, especially an  _Eastern_. 

Jackie watches Hyde turn away. At first, she feels angry and dismisses all her hopes for ever getting along with a Western, because today, that proved to be impossible. But those feelings came back to flood her mind, and it made her furious that the scruffy bastard had ever decided to mess with her heart like that, both good and bad.

 

*~*~*

 

A few weeks later, Hyde, Eric, and Donna are sitting at their table in the cafeteria. Kelso is still tutoring Hyde at Jackie's house, and only Hyde notices that Jackie's parents still aren't around. At this point, he only feels slightly regretful about what he said to her, but she had started it. At the same time, he wouldn't take back anything. He's secretly grateful that he decided to take a smoke that evening and fell for her. Even if it were completely wrong to feel that way for an Eastern.

"What's with all the whispering of Kelso's name in the hallway? Do you guys know anything about that?" Eric asked. He was right, everyone in the cafeteria was talking in hushed voices and occasionally, Kelso's name was brought up, along with Jackie's, which caught Hyde's attention.

Donna pursed her lips after taking a bite of her sandwich. "I hope Jackie finally caught Kelso cheating on her. I may not like the Easterns, but I definitely don't like cheating bastards more than them."

"Kelso's like Paul McCartney back in the 1960's; he's got the pretty boy face, but he's a scumbag when it comes to girls," Donna adds with a scowl. Hyde chuckles.

The entrance/exit to the cafeteria bursts open and in walks in Kelso holding Tiffany's hand with a large grin plastered on his face, and a ditsy one on Tiffany's. They swagger over to the main Eastern table. Most of the Easterns congratulate Kelso and Tiffany, but the rest of the students start to chatter quietly about what could have happened between the infamous Jackie and Kelso.

"Oh, that son of a bitch," Donna seethed. Her hands clenched the sandwich in her hands until it was completely deformed. Eric grins unusually and points his thumbs at himself. "Look who's getting some angry sex tonight."

Hyde rolls his eyes and fake gags. "Shut up, Forman. I want to hear what they're saying."

"Usually I would disapprove of caring about the Easterns, but today's an exception," Donna obliges. 

"So, how'd you get rid of that bitch Jackie?" A random Easter asked, causing the entire section to emit into laughter. After it died down, Kelso chuckles and replies, "I found out what her parents were doing all along. Pam's somewhere in South America mooching off the rest of the family fortune while Mr. Burkhart is in jail for bribery."

Tiffany smirks and adds, "Rumor has it that she's losing money and becoming, get this, _poor_!"

The crowd erupts into their opinions and statements about Jackie's situation. Eric and Donna shake their heads at the Eastern's selfishness while Hyde takes himself out of reality and into his Zen. He's trying his best to not care about how Jackie's doing right now.

 

*~*~*

 

Hyde's also not trying to care that Jackie's sitting on his bed right now and sobbing in his arms in the middle of the night.

It was an unexpected arrival, of course. Jackie had felt alone in her home and because of the true rumors of her lavish life going downhill, she no longer had any friends. It wasn't like any of the Easterns were ever her 'friends' anyway.

To avoid anyone seeing her, she took a cab to the Forman's house after she had called multiple people about Hyde's whereabouts. She even took another precaution by dressing up in her least fashionable clothing; basically her pyjamas. 

Now she's here, crying about her breakup with Michael in a  _Western's_ arms. With some Led Zeppelin song playing in the background. It feels so wrong to be here, but being in his embrace just felt so right for her. It's the most comfortable she's ever felt in her life. 

And it's the same for Hyde, too. 

"I'm sorry for being such an ass to you before. I didn't mean to," Jackie added to her continuous rant about Michael and Tiffany.

"I would apologize for the same thing, but being an ass is in my nature," Hyde responded with a soft chuckle. Jackie laughed lightly, her tears moving on to sniffling. He exhaled slowly and rubbed Jackie's back. "There was no meaning behind anything I had said."

"I know that." Jackie stayed still in Hyde's arms, feeling the warmth emitting from his. Feeling a little brave, she buried her head underneath his chin and inhaled the scent from his neck. It was mostly sweat and tobacco, but she liked the odd feeling she got when she smelled it. "Hey, are you okay?" Jackie only nodded and cuddled deeper into his hold.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked tenderly. Startled by Hyde's caring tone, she looked up at him but kept her head leaning against his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Why'd you come over here? I mean, you hated me, right?"

Jackie puckered her lips in thought, to which Hyde smiled at. "I kinda did, but then I remembered that you went through the same thing I did. Your parents left you, my parents left me. We're alone together in this world."

"Alone together?" Hyde chuckled in confusion.

"Yeah. We're alone, but we're together." Jackie shrugs. "I don't know, it just sounded right."  _This, **us** , feels so right,_ Jackie thought.

"Yeah," Hyde mumbled. They stayed in each other's arms for a while longer, both of them enjoying this moment guilt-free and love-filled.

Jackie pulls away from Hyde's clasp and fixes her hair. Hyde takes off his sunglasses and stares at Jackie with a small smile before wiping her tears away from underneath her eyes with his thumbs.

"Can we get away from here for a bit?" Jackie asks shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hyde tucks the other side of her hair and nods, taking her hand and looking around the doorway to see if anyone is around.

They sneak out the basement and to Hyde's El Camino. Hyde gallantly (without intending to) opens the passenger door for Jackie. Jackie smiles at him and puts on her seat belt. Hyde starts the engine and starts to drive out of the driveway. Every now and then, he glances to his right side and sees Jackie smiling contently. He then smiles to himself and thinks for the thirtieth time how lucky he is to have Jackie with him right now. Again, it's not like he'll ever admit it, but he's definitely fallen for her now.

 

*~*~*

 

"And, so, my mom's somewhere in South America." Jackie scrunches her face in thought. "Actually, she might be in Hawaii. Somewhere hot, I know that." She stuffs a huge bite of spaghetti into her mouth, not thinking to wipe any stains around her lips. "So, where's your mom?"

Hyde watches her with an amused smile, his sunglasses still off. The pair are in a quaint little Italian diner in Minneapolis and it's only them inside, sitting next to each other in a booth at the back. He had made sure that they would be anywhere but Point Place for their 'date'. Yes, Hyde is considering this a date when it's more like a trying-to-make-Jackie-feel-better-about-her-break-up kind of night.

"She's most likely living her dream being one of those water-ski showgirls in Vegas. I don't really know," Hyde shrugs, his eyes glued to the spaghetti stains around Jackie's lips to which she's completely oblivious. "Are you usually this improper?"

Jackie sticks her tongue out at Hyde before grabbing a napkin and wiping her face. "If you must know, not  _all_ Easterns eat with three different kinds of plates and six different types of silverware at the table every night. I've been living off take-out food for the past month." Jackie runs a hand through her messy hair before continuing. "I've been eating Chinese while watching reruns of  _I Love Lucy_."

Hyde leans back in his chair and twirls a bite of spaghetti into his mouth. He chuckles. "You sound like my kind of girl."

Jackie tilts her head and smiles adorably. "I am?"

Without reprimanding himself for letting that slip, he gives her a strange smile but nods. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Well, I'm glad you like my sloppy self. Michael used to hate it when I did that. It was  _always_ about sex. Ugh," Jackie complained, throwing her hands around and eating another forkful of spaghetti. 

"I'm not trying to sound like an ass again, but we all want sex in the end, Jackie," Hyde said jokingly, warning himself a playful slap on the face from the raven-haired girl. 

She giggles and shakes her head. "Steven!"

 _There it is_ , Hyde thinks. His heart's doing somersaults and making him feel all weird inside. It was different when Jackie was calling him Hyde; he was relieved he wasn't feeling any advancement in his feelings, but there she goes again, calling him Steven and reeling in his heart.

The two pick up a forkful of spaghetti at the same time and start to eat from it and before they realize it, they're slurping on the same noodle. Jackie and Hyde look up at each other and she giggles while he snorts, both trying their best not to cut the noodle.

"Oh, this is adorable," Jackie titters. "It's like that Disney dog movie."

"If we're going to reenact that movie Jackie, then I'm going to bite down on this right now," Hyde grunts, although he's blushing a little, and he kinda wants to do just that, because he knows where that leads to.

"No, let's do it!" Jackie cheers. "Is that okay?"

Hyde rolls his eyes, but grumbles a 'yes' anyhow. They inch their lips closer as they follow the piece of spaghetti. Jackie ends up slowing down and smiling shyly at Hyde. Hyde smirks at her before finishing the rest of the noodle and feeling Jackie's soft lips on his chapped ones. At first, the kiss is hesitant and slow. Both know the cost if they end up enjoying the kiss. But after a few seconds, they quicken their pace and hands are in each other's hair and around necks and waists. It feels like forever, but they end up pulling away from each other when the waiter comes by and asks if they're done, to which they say yes to. The waiter takes their dishes and Jackie blushes furiously as Hyde smirks up at the waiter, proud of himself.

"That was hot," Jackie grins, her hands stroking the back of Hyde's neck. He leans into her touch and presses his fingers against her hips.

"Are you sure this isn't just a rebound move? You kinda  _just_ broke up with Kelso," Hyde said, trying his best to hide the worry in his voice. It was pointless; his Zen had broken the moment his lips touched hers. It scared him that he cared so much if she didn't feel as strongly as he did towards her.

"In a weird way, Michael and I were no longer together the minute I met you," Jackie says sincerely, pressing her lips against Hyde's once again. 

 

*~*~*

 

They're walking around a park near midnight and Hyde had slipped his sweater over her once they had arrived. The arms were a little oversized, but Hyde found it cute the way her arms would flap around and her hands would barely peek out of the sleeves. She had taken one of her hands out to hold onto one of his, though. He found it strange that despite their different hand sizes, her hand was the perfect fit for his hand.

"So... how are you feeling?" Hyde asks, squeezing her hand. 

"Pretty Zen," Jackie smirks, shooting Hyde a wink. He rolls his eyes but chuckles anyway. "No, I meant... your situation right now. What do you plan on doing?"

Jackie turns around and holds both of his hands, but they continue to follow the path they were walking on. "My house is on the brink of becoming foreclosed and I was thinking of selling all the furniture and stuff in the house that had to be sold so I could scrape up some money to buy a..." She bites her lip and squeezes Hyde's hands. "Well, I think I might buy a small apartment in the West."

Hyde knits his eyebrows together and frowns. "Jackie, even if everything in your house is worth a lot, you're going to have to save a lot of that money for bills and school and rent. How are you going to feed yourself?"

"I'll figure it out," Jackie shrugs. Hyde scoffs and shakes his head. He's barely had a day with her and she's already picked up on his Zen.

"Why don't you live with the Formans and I?" Hyde suggests, rubbing his thumbs over her hands. 

"I don't know yet, Steven. I... I'm an Eastern, you know?" Jackie tries to explain hesitantly.

Hyde chuckles. "That doesn't stop you from being here with me."

Jackie smiles up at Hyde. "Yeah, that's true." She hangs her head a bit and scuffs up her sneakers. "But... what if my parents come back?" She says hopefully.

In Hyde's experience, that's only happened once, but in the end he only ended up all alone again. He knows he shouldn't apply this logic to Jackie's parents, but if your parents left you once, what's stopping them from doing it again?

"I don't know what to tell you. My parents left and never came back." Hyde sighs and tears his eyes away from Jackie momentarily. "I guess I can't say the same for yours, though. You know exactly where your dad is."

Suddenly, Jackie's expression starts to brighten up and she jumps up and down while clapping. Hyde looks at her strangely as he lets go of her hands. "What?"

"You should come with me to visit my father! I'm going to see him this next weekend. I have a trust fund that I can use only if one of my parents allow it since I can't use it until I'm 18. At least that way I'll have some financial stability."

"Isn't it a little too soon for me to meet your parents?" Hyde asks with genuine concern.

Jackie giggles and pinches one of Hyde's cheeks. "Think of it as an un-official meeting."

 

*~*~*

 

Every day for the past week, Hyde and Jackie have been secretly meeting each other as much as possible, whether it be before school, during school, or after. The most convenient times were when Kelso would still take Hyde to Jackie's house to tutor him, because Hyde would actually have a legit excuse as to why he has to be in the Eastern area.

As oblivious as Kelso seems, he's not that stupid when it comes to spotting out people in love.

He started suspecting something between Jackie and Hyde was when he had left Jackie's house after finishing his tutoring session with Hyde. He had forgotten his textbook and when he went back inside, he caught sight of Hyde running up the stairs and moments later, Jackie's giggles and a door closing. 

 _No... they can't be... it's impossible!_ Kelso had thought. He refused to believe such a thing and exited the house as quietly as he could. 

Like Kelso, Eric and Donna were suspicious as well. They were watching  _Gilligan's_ _Island_ in the basement, cuddled next to each other on the couch when they heard a series of muffled laughter come from Hyde's room. The thing was, there was the sound of a girl's laugh intertwined with Hyde's.

"Hyde never told us he had a girlfriend," Eric frowned, looking behind him. Donna snorted and shook her head.

"Eric, Hyde doesn't have girlfriends, he has  _one night stands_ ," Donna corrects him. _  
_

Eric rolls his eyes. "I know that, _Donna_ , but I  _know_ that it's not a different girl this time." Eric furrows his eyebrows together. "It's the same girl every time. It's been that way for a few days now."

Donna starts to frown alongside Eric. "Huh, that's odd." She starts to smile devilishly. "Should we intervene?"

Eric widens his eyes, both in excitement and horror. "But... what if we catch them doing it?"

They listen again, but they don't hear any kissing or moaning sounds. Only giggling. "We won't."

Eric and Donna get up from the couch and sneak towards Hyde's room, peeking carefully through the slightly opened door. "Do you see who it is?" Donna whispers.

"No. You're hair is getting in my face," Eric grunts quietly. Donna smiles apologetically and swoops her hair behind her ears. "What ab-"

"Shh!" 

Donna frowns at him and is about to reprimand him, but one look Eric's shocked expression tells her not to. She follows his gaze and gasps silently. 

They both only see the back of Hyde and his chuckling figure, but they can see the girl that's causing his laughter very clearly.

"And then the van broke down!" Jackie snorted, holding her stomach tightly. Hyde looks like he's wiping a tear away from his face.

"That was really cute," Hyde states.

Jackie raises an eyebrow. "What was?"

He taps Jackie's nose and she chuckles lightly. "You snorted." Jackie gasps and covers her nose with her hands. "I didn't... did I?"

Hyde rolls his eyes, unbeknownst to Eric and Donna, and takes Jackie's hands off her face. "Yeah, but I liked it." He leans in and kisses Jackie's nose, causing her to giggle.

The pair back away from the room and sit down on the couch, Eric with a disgusted face and Donna with a scowl.

"Hyde's all... mushy and gross," Donna says in distaste.

"That  _Devil_ has sucked everything we ever knew about Hyde when it came to girls in a split second!" Eric exclaims, snapping his fingers.

 

*~*~*

 

Jackie and Hyde sit down in the 'visiting area' where a few prisoners are spread out talking to one another. There's a table in the middle of the room where Jackie's dad is sitting. His eyes light up when he sees her.

"Jackie!" Mr. Burkhart calls.

Her head whips around at the sound of her name. She squeals and runs into her father's arms. Hyde can't with all his might to hold back the incoming smile as he awkwardly stumbles to the father and daughter.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Steven Hyde. He's... he's my boyfriend," Jackie introduces shyly, hesitating at the word 'boyfriend'. They've only been going out for a week and Hyde's not one for titles. This time, he makes an exception. Only because it's Jackie, and refusing that he is her boyfriend when he clearly thinks he is in a prison is a death toll.

Mr. Burkhart knits his eyebrows together and reluctantly holds out his hand for Hyde to shake. "Nice to meet you. Aren't you a Westerner?"

Hyde's breath hitches, but he nods anyhow and shakes his hand. "Yes sir."

Mr. Burkhart looks from him to Jackie with a slight expression of disapproval. Hyde crosses his arms and holds onto his shirt tightly. He knows Jackie's giving her dad the puppy dog look. She's done it a few times to him and it works too good to be true.

"Well, as long as you make my daughter this happy, then I don't see why I should dislike you," Mr. Burkhart states, causing Jackie to squeak lightly. Hyde lifts one corner of his mouth into a small smile and nods. "Thank you, man- er, sir."

Mr. Burkhart gives Hyde a small smile and says, "Just call me Jack."

Hyde's eyebrows raise up a little and he looks at Jackie with surprise. Jackie responds with the same reaction.

 

*~*~*

 

"Who was the creator/leader of the Mongols?"

Hyde taps his pencil on his head and bites his lip.

"Ginger Khan...?"

Kelso stares at Hyde blankly, but shakes his head and flips a page in the textbook.

"It's a better answer than 'I don't fucking know'."

Hyde gives Kelso a sarcastic smile and shrug as he waits for another question from his tutor. He hears the sound of heels clicking on the floor and turns his head to see Jackie walking into the dining room. She pretends to be surprised and tries to shoot Hyde her best disgusted expression.

"Michael... I didn't know you were tutoring tonight," Jackie says venomously.

Kelso rolls his eyes. "I  _told_ you Jackie, I tutor three days a week at your house." He gives her a charming smile. "Besides, I know you like it when I'm around."

"That doesn't give you permission to do the tutoring at  _my_ house," Jackie responds sternly.

"Well, I'm not going to tutor Hyde at my house since I never want to be there half the time. And I'm not tutoring at Tiffany's; I'd probably end up having sex with Tiffany like wolves while tutoring Hyde," Kelso giggles humorously.

Jackie sighs heavily. "That still doesn't give you any reason to be at my house. I don't want you here, Michael."

Kelso shrieks and starts to pack up his stuff in dramatic fashion. "Fine! I was done anyway!" He huffs and looks at Jackie and Hyde one last time before marching out the door. Hyde shakes his head and chuckles, feeling Jackie's hands slide up and around his neck.

"Hi, lover," she purrs. Hyde hums in content as she attaches his lips to her's.

 

*~*~*

 

It's been a month since Jackie and Hyde have first started dating and things have been going smoothly.

Well, at least that's what they think.

The school has been in rumor and gossip mode ever since the weekend Hyde met Mr. Burkhart. A few people have spotted them visiting the prison. Every time Hyde or Jackie walked through the hallways, everyone tried their best to nonchalantly talk behind their backs and hide their eyes. 

The rumors haven't gone unnoticed to Kelso, Eric, and Donna. Nor the rest of Point Place.

Not once in the history of Point Place has a Western and an Eastern ever formed a relationship, or found each other's company more than tolerable. 

Once Eric and Donna heard the gossip, they confronted Hyde the minute he arrived home through the sliding door, late once again.

"Where have you been?" Donna asks with suspicion in her voice.

"Studying with Kelso," Hyde grunts as he tries to make his way past the couple. They block both exits; the sliding door and the way to the kitchen door and basement.

"Liar." Eric squints at him, trying to look into Hyde's sunglasses. "I know your eyes say otherwise. Your sunglasses are nothing against my x-ray vision."

Hyde stares at Eric in disbelief. "You're being a total moron." He turns towards Donna. "I don't know what you're getting so damn uptight about. Am I not allowed to be out late on a school night,  _Mommy_?"

Donna ignores Hyde's insult and continues to glare at him. "I heard about the rumors between you and Jackie." She sticks her tongue out. "If they turn out to be the truth, then I want to know why _you're_ being a total moron."

Hyde tries to stare down Donna, but he can feel the crack in his armor. He exhales for a long period of time, finding himself sitting down at the table, leaning his head against his open palms.

"So everyone knows?"

Eric's eyes widen and he points at Hyde wildly. "Aha! So it's true!"

"Shut up Eric!" Donna cries out. She composes herself and sits down next to Hyde. "Why? Why her?"

"Why not?" Hyde bursts out in irritation. Donna and Eric are taken aback by Hyde's statement, but keep quiet to listen to what he has to say. "I like her, alright? She's a spitfire, but she's..." his voice softens to the point where it's almost inaudible, but Donna is able to hear him and an unusual emotion in his tone, "...she's my chick."

Donna freezes and stares at Hyde, almost in awe at his confession. Eric, on the other hand, is rolling his eyes and scoffs. "She's a good fuck, is that what she is to you?"

Hyde grits his teeth. "No."

"Oh,  _c'mon_ Hyde. We both know you. You found Jackie hot, she was vulnerable once Kelso broke up with her, and the rest is history."

Hyde stands up, almost knocking his chair backwards. He turns towards Eric and glares at him furiously. "I may seem like that guy, but it wasn't like that. And it never will be with her."

He strides towards the basement, leaving Eric shocked and Donna giving Eric a 'you're-a-dumbass' look.

 

*~*~*

 

Kelso is 100% sure Jackie and Hyde are an item when Tiffany runs up to him one day with a scowl on her face. 

"You won't  _believe_ what I just witnessed," Tiffany spits out in repulsion. Kelso raises an eyebrow in interest. "What?"

"I saw that Westerner Hyde and Jackie  _kissing_. Can you believe it?" She screeches in terror. "They're breaking the number 1 code! You  _never ever_ start a relationship with an Eastern or a Western." 

Kelso stares at Tiffany blankly, but inside, he feels his emotions whirling around. He broke up with Jackie a month ago, and he was planning to do so for the longest time, too! 

But Jackie and Kelso were the ultimate on-and-off couple, and it would be inevitable for them to get back together again. It was always that way. And Kelso was expecting Jackie to run back into his arms  _weeks_ ago. He was almost looking forward to it.

It wouldn't be that way this time. And maybe never again if Kelso didn't do anything about it.

"He's dead," Kelso growls under his breath. He turns to Tiffany with flames in his eyes. "Where are they?"

TIffany grins slowly. "They were kissing  _publicly_ in the main hallway." Kelso looks up and strides towards the main entrance of the school. Tiffany skips behind him. "Are you going to teach them a lesson?" She asks evilly.

"Something like that," Kelso grunts. The doors fly open and not too far from him are Jackie and Hyde making out on the lockers. People around them and passing by them are glancing at the pair in disgust, but a few others look at them with endeared expressions.

"Hyde!" Kelso calls out angrily. Jackie and Hyde pull away from each other quickly and turn their heads towards Kelso. Hyde smirks while Jackie gazes at Hyde with fear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jackie asks.

"Hecheated on you. You don't deserve that shit," Hyde explains. He gently pushes Jackie out of his embrace and stands up straight, facing Kelso. "What's up, man?"

Kelso scoffs and steps closer. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Tiffany shrieks and kicks Kelso's legs. "Seriously?!" She spits on Kelso and sashays away.

Hyde shrugs and copies Kelso's motions. "I'm doing what boyfriends and girlfriends do; make out in the hallways," Hyde states calmly, pointing his thumb to Jackie.

"Oh, please. She's not your girlfriend. Sooner or later, Jackie's gonna come back to me," Kelso laughs. He opens his arms widely. "Most likely right now." He looks at Jackie with a condescending smirk. "C'mon baby."

Jackie rolls her eyes and leans against the lockers, pretending to put more interest in her nails. "No thanks."

The many students watching the scene chuckle. Kelso's smile falls and he stares at the small raven-haired girl in disbelief. "Th-that's bull!"

"You cheated on me with Tiffany, Michael. What makes you think I'll forgive you for that?" Jackie seethes, un-moving from her position.

"Actually, it wasn't just TIffany, but-"

" _Exactly_ why I'm never getting back together with you," Jackie says matter-of-factly. She throws her arm around Hyde's shoulders and leads them towards the door. As they pass by a shocked Kelso, Jackie sticks her tongue out at him. 

"Hey, I wanted to get my two punches at him," Hyde fake whines. 

Jackie shrugs and smiles. "You were too slow for my taste."

Back inside the school, a few students leave the scene. Eric and Donna appear from the crowd. They guffaw at Kelso as he glares at them with distaste.

 

*~*~*

 

"Steven, where's the beer?" Jackie sticks her head out of the fridge with a puzzled expression. She sees Hyde come out of their bedroom with a sheepish smile. He holds up a half-full beer bottle. "Where are the rest?"

"We kinda already started celebrating," Hyde chuckles, gesturing his head towards the bedroom. Jackie rolls her eyes but smiles anyway, following Hyde inside the bedroom. Eric and Donna are sitting on a mattress with the other beer bottles surrounding.

"So we're not going to do this out in the living room?" Jackie asks with a shake of her head. 

"C'mon Jackie, we have to break the bed sooner or later," Eric jokes with a wink. Donna rolls hey eyes and punches Eric's arm playfully. "You're such a dork."

Hyde laughs and throws his arm around Jackie's shoulders. "It's fine, doll."

After school was out and Hyde, Donna, and Eric graduated, Jackie's house was foreclosed. She had sold most of the things in the house to pay for a cheap apartment in the Western area, making her an official Western. Hyde had offered to help pay, only to make sure she get a better apartment. And so he could live with her. They hadn't finished unpacking or decorating, but it was home-y enough as it was with a fridge, a mattress, and a couch.

"Is Fez coming over?" Hyde questions.

"I asked him if he could. But I think he only said yes because I told him Michael was coming."

"You invited that scumbag?" Donna says skeptically.

"I think it's okay; Kelso gets punched instead of me when he's around," Eric grins. Donna shoves him. "I still don't like him."

"C'mon Donna, he's bringing more beer," Hyde reasoned. After a moment, Donna nods in approval. "I guess I can live."

After going through a few more beer bottles, Fez and Kelso arrives with two large packs of beer. They all compile in Jackie and Hyde's bedroom and talk happily as if the whole 'Western vs. Eastern' thing is no longer reality. In fact, it isn't.

Once word got out that Jackie had sacrificed her Eastern status to be with Hyde, the Western world had welcomed her with open arms, especially Eric and Donna. Without thinking, Fez had started becoming friendly with the gang despite still being an Eastern. And so was Kelso, even if that meant breaking up with Tiffany and giving up his popularity status.

Jackie and Hyde? 

"Hyde, is it true that you call Jackie 'm'lady'?" Eric asks, causing Kelso and Fez to snicker. Hyde rolls his eyes and frogs Eric.

"It is," Jackie giggles, earning a glare from her boyfriend and a snort from Donna. "Sometimes, when he gets super cheesy, he likes it when I call him 'tramp'."

"Hyde," Donna coos teasingly.

He grumbles, but throws his arm around Jackie and quickly kisses the top of her head.

"C'mon tramp, let's go get another beer from the fridge," Jackie beckons, grabbing Hyde's collar as she drags him out of the bedroom. He grins. "Whatever you say, m'lady."


End file.
